


Spin The Bottle

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Comedy, Confessions, Consensual Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Graphic Description, One Night Stands, Sexual Content, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: Kiara is venting to her friend Anna about her incredibly sexy bosses and makes a few confessions, thinking she was safe from being over heard. Just to be embarrassingly corrected. As Kiara prays for the ground to swallow her whole, the GazettE boys choose to embarrass her further. However it back fires when Kiara gives as good as she gets. In light of this, Ruki decided to have a little fun with everyone and makes a suggestion that just might give them all an unforgettable night.





	Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> New RukiXOC One-shot. I'm getting a lot of these now. 
> 
> As per usual, look for my sex scene mark outs: ~ * ~ * ~ * ~
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Ruki/Ruki-MELT-pamphlet-the-gazette-33896258-800-1134_zpsjayjy1om.jpg.html)  
> 

‘So, how is your new job going!?’ Anna, a blonde haired woman asked, as she took a drink from her vodka and coke.

‘Um not so good actually.’ Kiara replied, pulling her whiskey sour towards her.

‘Oh no! What's wrong does the work suck or?’ Anna asked with concern.

‘No actually the work is phenomenal. I'm learning so much and having a lot of fun.’ Kiara replied staring at her glass and then taking a drink.

‘Then what's the problem?’

‘My ovaries Anna, my ovaries are the problem. They're ready to explode every day.’ Kiara answered giving her friend a dead pan look and releasing a long suffering sigh, as she dropped her head onto the table.

‘Wait…what?’ Anna asked her expression one of bewilderment.

‘All of my bosses are hotter than Gods. So I spend most of my days talking my ovaries down, like some sort of hostage negotiator, like “stop it, eighteen to life guys, eighteen to life.” And its exhausting! It doesn't help that I get up close and personal with every single one of them, multiple times a day.’ Kiara groaned, sitting back up and taking a swig of her alcohol.

‘Surely it cant be THAT bad Kiara! Could you possibly be overreacting?’ Anna said, her tone one of disbelief.

‘No. It's that bad. Just today, actually five hours ago, to be exact. I literally had my boss Ruki’s crotch in my face as I was adjusting his pants because they were loose around his waist and too long because the head seamstress fucked up and I had to tack his waistband as well as his pant legs. Because they were literally going on stage in like ten minutes by that point, so zero time to run them through the machine. And if you seen Ruki, you'd understand my pain. Actually you know what, let me just show you!’ Kiara said in a rush and then pulled her phone from her purse. She unlocked it and then pulled up a picture of Ruki from the internet, turning her phone around to show her friend.

Anna was silent for a few moments as her mouth dropped open in shock before she spoke.

‘Holy fuck! Ok, you were not kidding! And this was the same guy who's dick was like, right there in your face?’

‘Yep. The very same. Oh, oh and a couple weeks ago, I had him on top of me. Yeah, yeah and why? Because of course, one of the hottest guys alive, just HAD to also be afflicted with klutziness! As he was coming down the stairs, after they'd played their encore, he only just goes and bloody trips and falls, taking me down with him, which made me take down one of the guitarists too. Here let me show you him.’ Kiara says as she takes her phone back from Anna and brings up a picture, handing the phone back, smiling in victory when she watched her friends mouth fall open again as she released a gasp.

‘That guy is called Aoi and he was standing behind me when Ruki takes me out, so I slam into Aoi with my back, he stumbles, catches my weight by putting his arms under mine but loses his balance and all three of us go crashing to the floor. I was literally sandwiched between them both. What makes it worse is when we fell, my legs ended up spreading. So I am literally crotch to crotch with Ruki and can feel his bits pressed against mine, while also feeling Aoi's bits pressed against my ass. Who's hands had accidentally ended up holding my boobs because of the attempt at catching me. I swear Anna, I'm gonna spontaneously combust one of these days. And don't get me started on Kai the drummer, Reita the bassist or Uruha the BI guitarist. I can't handle it, my reproductive system can't handle it. Like, I want all of their babies, I'm not even kidding.’ Kiara wailed quietly. 

‘Wow! You’re never affected like that when it comes to guys. You have like, master control over yourself. At one point I was sure that you were gay, before I found out that you were only half gay.’ Anna observed as she handed Kiara’s phone back to her. 

‘I try super hard but these guys, I dunno what it is about them. I mean sure they’re all lookers, they also have amazing personalities and incredible talents. But I’ve met a lot of guys with those qualities but I was never this bad. I feel like a horny teenager that is in the throes of full blown puberty.’ 

‘You know what I think it is? I think you’re starting to hear your biological clock ticking. This is your bodies way of saying ‘listen up bitch, you need a baby.’ Or maybe you just need laid, actually when was the last time you had a twist and tumble in the sheets?’ Anna asked brazenly as she drained her glass, setting the empty aside and pulling the full one over. 

‘Oh, it was...wait...when was the last time I had sex? Do you know something Anna, I honestly can’t remember. Shit, you might be right, I may just need laid.’ Kiara said, her eyes widening at her sudden realisation. She really hadn’t been laid in a while. She’d been too busy with her career. This thought made her depressed, she found and so she drained her own glass and started in on her second, in a feeble attempt to thwart the feeling but within moments her world came crashing down around her. 

‘Well...this has certainly been... enlightening.’ Came an amused male voice, that caused Kiara’s blood to run ice cold and then promptly bubble up and boil over as her face bloomed, so bright she probably could have landed planes in a full rain storm complete with fog. No.Fucking.Way! He.Was.Not.Here! 

Kiara, shrank as low as she could in her booth and refused to look anywhere else but at her glass. She couldn’t get over the fact that he was here. Just her bloody luck. Of course she would bemoan her woes to her friend who she hadn’t seen in over a year and who had flown out from Ireland to spend a month with her in Japan. To then have one of the very people that she was complaining about, while also speaking lewdly off, over hear. While also, as a fucking cosmic bonus, find out that she hadn’t been laid in god knew how long. Nope, she was just gonna pretend that he wasn’t here. Maybe if she hoped hard enough, it would come true? But then, all hope was lost by the voice of Anna. 

‘Uh...Kiara...I don’t wanna fuck you up but um...that guy that you were just talking about...Ruki…is currently leaning over the booth and looking right at you. I think he may have overheard everything you just said.’ 

Oh fuckity! Well, there it was, the universes worst ‘screw you’ yet. She hadn’t been imagining it and it wasn’t someone else, that just sounded like Ruki, it was literally Ruki. Her life was over. Now would be a great time for the ground to just open up and swallow her whole. Any time now, any time at all. But it didn’t appear that the universe was going to acknowledge her plea as her friend spoke again. 

‘Key..he uh...he isn’t going away. In fact I think he’s coming round. You might want to address...yep too late he’s right...’ Anna trailed off and Kiara dropped her head to the table, as she felt the disturbance of air at her side and then the sinking of the seat beside her. Fuck. 

And as if that wasn’t bad enough, she suddenly heard shuffling from the booth behind and then shortly after that, clinking of glasses being set down on their table as more people sat down. Oh for the love of God, she hoped to all that was unholy that she would look up and wouldn’t find all of the band members surrounding her and her friend. She had never felt mortification like this ever and she really wished she wasn’t now. Once again her hopes were dashed when Anna spoke. 

‘Key you REALLY need to suck it up and address this because I think the entire band that you work for, is now in our booth. Woman up and own your thoughts. Cause this just got a thousand times more awkward. And as much as you may want them too, they really can’t un-hear everything.’

As much as she hated to admit it, Anna was right. She need to own her thoughts and opinions on the guys. Besides, he embarrassment was starting to yield to annoyance, at the thought of how rude they had been, eavesdropping on a private conversation between two friends. Her famed Irish temper ignited and she sat up poker straight and cut her eyes in a glare, looking at each and everyone of her bosses, with murder in her eyes, finally allowing her view to land on Ruki. 

‘You know, it is incredibly rude to eavesdrop on a conversation that you are not apart of, much less brazenly comment upon said conversation. I expected better of all of you.’ She said, her tone colder than the ninth level of hell. She felt a momentary zing of pleasure, when she saw Ruki shudder involuntarily and then felt it again as she ran her eyes over the other four men, now in the booth, who reacted in similar fashion, to their vocalist. But it appeared Aoi was undaunted as he, without skipping a beat, replied. 

‘And yet, there you are, talking about us like the horniest of all horny teenagers. You know, if you really needed laid, you could have just asked any one of us and I’m sure we’d happily oblige you. In fact, Ruki and I could probably bring ourselves to tag team you, if you really can’t decide.’

‘He has a point you know, we probably could. I have a bed big enough for three, back home. Or if we’re not to your taste, I’m sure Uruha, Reita and Kai could come up with something to help you.’ 

Anna choked on her drink and Kiara almost spat hers out as their words registered in their brains. Kiara knew they were just joking, acting overly lewd, just to try and poke fun at her more and embarrass her again. But she refused to let it work, she would have the last laugh, so balling up her courage by taking a hard swig of her whiskey sour, she responded, sounding as though she was deadly serious. 

‘Nope. Won’t work, it’s been so long, it’s gonna take a team effort and a mini orgy sounds fantastic right about now.’ Her delivery was smooth and even, she had to give herself a mental pat on the back as she watched the reactions and my god were they hilarious. So much so in fact, that she was having difficulty, keeping herself from laughing her ass off and giving everything away. 

Reita choked on his beer and started coughing his lungs up. Ruki literally spat his drink out, barely managing to get it into his previously empty glass, so as not to make a mess. Kai’s drink almost slipped from his hands, half way to his mouth. Uruha stared, wide eyed at her, his hand almost to his glass and Aoi just stared open mouthed, his hand paused in mid air, as he had went to tuck his hair behind his ear. As for Anna, she just looked at her, her face expressionless, Anna knew when Kiara was joking, no matter how serious she sounded, they’d been friends since childhood. 

‘What? No takers? Wow...for men that talked a big game, you sure can’t handle the idea of a little five on one scenario. What a shame. Would have been a hot fucking night. Fucking, being the operative word.’ Kiara said in faux disappointment, after a few minutes of silence, as she nonchalantly lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip, crossing her legs haughtily, giving Ruki a nice view of her stocking clad thighs and a peak of flesh, where the stocking and skirt didn’t quite meet, to hide her skin. She had worn her black seamed stockings with purple lace trim today and she was now applauding that decision because he was definitely staring. 

Uruha was the first one to break the silence of the men, deciding to join in on the fun. 

‘No, no, we wouldn’t mind. We’re just surprised that you’d be down for all five of us. But I dunno, you don’t look like you’d be able to handle us all at once. I wouldn’t attempt to punch above your weight honey, you’ll be knocked out, we’re all beasts in the sack and a little thing like you might not be able to cope.’ 

‘He makes a solid point. It’s dangerous to challenge us all like that. Especially when you don’t know exactly what you’re dealing with and it’s a lot babygirl, let me tell you.’ Kai smoothly added, surprising the hell out of Kiara. He had always seemed so...pure and innocent. What the hell? 

‘Especially between Ruki and Aoi...Oh man, you think your little stumble and fall with them both was hard to swallow, then imagine them naked and raring to go. You’d implode before the rest of us even got to you.’ Came Reita’s dulcet tones. 

‘Not if she has a partner that can help. Hello boys, I’m Anna and I’m Kiara’s wild card. It wouldn’t be the first time that we’ve teamed up to sort cocky, figuratively and literally, men out. Oh and we get hot. You’d probably all spill yourselves before you could put those pieces of meat between your legs to use, how shameful.’ 

Kiara was dying with laughter on the inside. Oh holy hell, she wasn’t expecting Anna to join in, in this really weird and really fucked up exchange but she supposed she shouldn’t be surprised, it was Anna! They hadn’t actually ever done anything together but the gaze boys didn’t need to know that little tidbit. 

‘Mhmm, she’s right. We can get lesbian porn hot. None of you would even last five minutes.’ A part of Kiara was enjoying this sexually driven banter but another part of her was also realising just how unprofessional this all was. She had to work with these people after all, in fact she would be working with all of them tomorrow. 

‘You know, this all started out as a joking exchange, in a bid to make you die of embarrassment as mean as that is, but now...now I’m making it serious because you two have gotten too brave for my liking.’ Came Ruki’s voice as he picked up Reita’s, now empty, beer bottle and set it on it’s side in the center of the table. 

Everyone stared at Ruki, different expressions on their faces. All of the Gaze boys, looked at him with a mixture of mischief and interest, while Anna and Kiara looked at him in worry. But whatever he was about to say, they would take in their stride, they never backed down from a challenge, even when they probably should. 

‘Rules are simple. You two ladies are brazen as all hell, so now, it’s time to put your money where your mouths are. I’m going to spin this bottle and if it lands on one of you girls, I will spin it again and whichever one of us boys it lands on, you go home with tonight and prove yourselves. Once the first pair is selected, I will start the process all over again, with the same end result. Now you can of course choose to forfeit because we may be sexual beings but we aren’t scum bags, so you certainly won’t be forced to comply. Do we have a deal? Are we all brave enough to play this little game of mine?’

The table was silent for a little while before everyone nodded their agreement, however Kiara broke the silence as a thought came to her.

‘Wait a minute.’ Kiara started, waiting until Ruki looked at her, his eye’s hot, making her shiver. ‘That’s unfair to the rest of the guys. At least three of you will end up going home alone, shouldn’t everyone have a chance?’ She continued, once she got over his steamy look. 

‘Ok, I’ll bite, what do you suggest to even the odds? Seeing as you’re determined to make sure everyone gets laid tonight?’ Ruki replied, his voice dark and seductive. 

‘I’m going to get up and I’m going to pull three other girls in. I’m sure it won’t be hard convincing some of the singletons here tonight, to join in. I mean, look at you all. They’ll trip over themselves.’ Kiara explained, leaning in close to Ruki, in an attempt to shake him.

‘Then by all means. Show us what you’ve got. Don’t take too long though.’ 

‘Five minutes is all I’ll need. Trust me.’ 

With that said, Ruki slid from the booth and let Kiara out onto the bar floor. As he slid back in, Kiara started off in her self-imposed mission. She had promised five minutes and she wouldn’t fail. 

Five minutes later, found Kiara back at the table, three other women with her. All of whom were drop dead sexy and definitely ready to mingle. Ruki looked at her in shock, surprised that she had actually made good on her promise. How in the world? He sat confused as Kiara slipped in beside him and the three new women, pulled up chairs and took their seats. Within minutes of this, the bar tender came over to their table with a large tray, full of alcoholic beverages. Shots for each of them and everyone preferred beverage, which Kiara had taken note off earlier. 

‘Everyone, meet Mia, Suki and Yuna. All three ladies are single and ready to mingle but only for the night. None of them want relationships just yet, just a night of fun and sex. Sound good? Also. I figured I’d order a round because I have a feeling that we’ll need them.’ 

‘Well Mia, Suki and Yuna, welcome to our rather insane corner of the bar. Are all three of you sure you want to play with us?’ Ruki asked smoothly, making the women giggle quietly. 

‘Yes we sure are. My sisters and I are ready for some stranger danger, just as long as it ends sexily.’ The woman that Kiara had introduced as Yuna spoke as her sisters nodded excitedly. 

‘Well, the only danger you’ll be in with any of us, is the danger of a good time. So let me go over the rules again real quick so you are absolutely sure of them.’ Ruki replied and then went on to explain the rules again. After the newcomers had nodded and voiced their agreement, every one raised their shot glasses in the air, cheered and then brought them down and threw them back, a chorus of clinks sounding, as ten empty shot glasses hit the table top in succession, followed by the dragging of drinks, towards their owners.

Once everyone seemed relaxed enough and feeling the effects of the alcohol, Ruki spun the beer bottle for the first time. It spun for a few seconds and then stopped on Yuna, who cheered excitedly, making the table laugh. 

‘Ok, Yuna is our first lucky lady! Now lets see who she gets to go home with.’ Came Anna’s voice as she whooped. 

Ruki laughed and then spun the bottle again. Everyone watched as it spun and spun and eventually came to a stop at Reita. Reita smirked darkly as he cut his eyes over to Yuna sexily. 

‘Guess you’re coming home with me sweetness.’ 

‘Oh good, that’s what I was hoping for.’ Yuna said with a wink, her voice dropping an octave or two, as she switched seats with her sister Mia, so that she could sit beside Reita and they could get to know each other a little more before they ended their night in his bed. 

‘So Yuna, I take it you accept your partner?’ Ruki asked with a smile, then continued when he seen Yuna nod her head enthusiastically. 

‘Alright! First pair! Now lets go for the second.’ Ruki said, his smile turning to a smirk as he spun the bottle again. 

At first it had landed on Aoi, rather than one of the women and so, staying true to his own rules, Ruki spun the bottle again, smiling as it landed on Kiara. 

‘Oh would you look at that. I wonder who you’re going to get?’ Ruki asked rhetorically, still smirking as he spun the bottle again. 

It seemed to keep spinning forever as Kiara watched it. She was actually nervous now. She hadn’t been when she had originally agreed to this game but now that her night was about to be decided and she had the chance of having sex with one of her bosses, she wasn’t sure how to feel or whether she even should go through with this. But her thoughts completely ground to a halt and her heart sped right up as the bottle slowed and then came to a stop right.in.front.of.Ruki! Her mind was racing a mile a minute as he asked his question. 

‘Do you accept? Or do you forfeit?’ His eyes bore into hers hotly as he subtly licked his lip. She shivered in pleasure and then her mouth was working before her brain had engaged. 

‘I accept.’ 

Ruki’s smirk got impossibly bigger and darker when he heard her words. 

‘Then you’re mine princess. Don’t disappoint me because I certainly won’t disappoint you.’

After a while, all of the pairs had been chosen and not one woman forfeited. Anna had gotten Aoi. Kai had gotten Mia and Uruha had gotten Suki. As each pair was decided, the table shifted around, so that women could sit beside their chosen men and that was when everyone dived into their own individual twosomes, everyone wanting to take the time to get to know one another a little better before they would go home together. In the end, Ruki and Kiara ended up leaving the bar first. 

By the time Ruki was done with his teasing, Kiara was practically panting and her underthings were positively soaked. The man had a golden tongue and she hadn’t even known it until he started hitting her with it, never letting up, with the compliments, the fantasies and the actions he would take. But what had really done her in, was when he had revealed that he had been trying to figure out a way to get her with him, since pretty much as soon as they had met. He had told her how attractive he had found her and not only her body but her mind and personality as well. He had explained how he had naughty dreams about her and the things he would do to her and he had them frequently. 

Kiara had shuddered as she leaned into him and whispered, telling him that she had been experiencing all the same things and how she had been dying to try some of her fantasies out with him. He hadn’t believed her at first, until she had brazenly taken his hand and ran it up her leg all the way to her soaking wet panties, thanking the gods that the table and Ruki’s coat, hid her actions. She had only planned to let him feel the truth of her words and then pull his hand away again but he had, had other ideas. He had slipped his fingers under her panties and started to tease her, barely touching her pleasure point at first but then adding more and more pressure, until she felt she was going to explode. 

He stilled his hand for a few moments, going back to his barely there touch, denying her, her bodies release and then quick as a flash, before she even realised, he had slipped his fingers inside of her body. She had almost screamed when she finally felt his fingers within her but had managed to keep silent. He had smirked at her and turned his body slightly, further hiding his actions from view and then, with a couple well placed thrusts of his curled digits, mixed with her already over sensitive body, she shattered around him, shoving her face into his neck and just barely managing to keep silent, a feat that was almost impossible and just made her orgasm all the more intense.

Once she had calmed down and had stopped twitching around him, he, satisfied for the moment, pulled his fingers from her heat and subtly wiped them off on a napkin, promising that he would taste her a little later before turning and addressing their table. 

‘Ok, well, I think Kiara and I are going to move on to the best part of the night. So we’ll see most of you tomorrow. Remember though, safe sex is the best sex, wrap them up guys, we don’t need any accidents. Ladies, I hope you enjoy your evenings with your respective partners and don’t worry they will all make sure you get home safe and sound, whenever you decide to leave. Now if you’ll excuse us.’ Ruki said as he grabbed up his jacket as well as Kiara’s, taking her hand and pulling her to stand. 

Once their side of the table had readjusted to make an opening, both she and Ruki stepped out from the booth. But before they could leave, Anna grabbed Kiara’s arm and pulled her down so that she could speak quietly in her friends ear, without either of their men hearing. 

‘I know he’s one of your bosses and is probably harmless but text me when you get to his house, text when you leave and text when you get home, if you get home before me. And I’ll do the same for you, that way we know each other is still safe, or God forbid if something happens, we at least have a timeline to give to the cops.’ 

Kiara pulled away and smiled at her friend while nodding her head deliberately, then opened her purse, as she had noticed the odd looks that they received from both Ruki and Aoi.

‘Oh Anna, don’t be silly! You didn’t have to whisper that, of course I have condoms, I always carry them, even though I hardly have opportunity to use them. I’m sure Aoi-sama has some at home but just in case, here, take a couple. At least you’ll have extras if one breaks or something, or you decide to go more than once!’ Kiara said with a wink, handing Anna a couple of foil packets. 

‘Oh yes, you’re right! I dunno why I tried to be secretive about that, it’s not like we’re not all going to do the same thing tonight after all. Well, enjoy your evening with your man, I know I will with mine!’ Anna replied back in faux embarrassment, as she squeezed Aoi’s arm gently, then slipped the condoms into her own purse. 

After saying their goodbyes to everyone, Ruki and Kiara left, hailing a taxi once they got outside. Thankfully it was still early enough and they were able to get one easily and it wasn’t long until they were heading to what Kiara assumed was Ruki’s house. 

They sat in silence for a little while as the driver expertly weaved his way in and out of traffic. Kiara watched out the window for a time but came up short when she noticed they were headed out of the city. So turning to Ruki she spoke. 

‘Where exactly do you live Ruki? I’m assuming that’s where we are going?’ 

‘I live in the foothills. I just moved actually. I finally set aside enough money to buy the house that I’d always wanted.’ He answered casually. 

‘Wow! I’m sure that’s a hell of a mortgage payment each month. The foothills is elite real estate.’ Kiara replied, her tone relaxed. She wasn’t impressed by money, money was material. Sure it was nice to have, especially if you had enough of it to always have all of your bills paid without worrying. But overall, materialistic things didn’t tickle her, however she could appreciate a house in a luxury part of town. 

‘It would be, except I saved for the last sixteen years so that I could buy it outright, no mortgage to worry about. All I have to concern myself with is the yearly ground tax, which is a lot less than a mortgage. I try and buy things outright if I can, I’m not huge on being in debt, in any capacity. I’d much rather save for the things I want and then own them completely.’ He replied, glancing at her from the side of his eye. 

‘That’s smart. Credit is convenient sure but not worth the cost in the long run. And no matter how good your credit is, you’ll always still end up paying back more than you borrowed. It’s not worth it. I keep myself relatively debt free also. The only debt I have currently are my student loans from studying abroad but they’re almost paid off. Everything else I have is mine and mine alone. Like you I wait and save for the things I want, rather than get them through other means. Nothing is so important that I need it right then and there.’ 

‘Well paying for schooling is a different matter. That is important and a lot of the time, you don’t have that much money to spare all in one go, so student loans are unfortunately a necessity in some countries. Something which is ridiculous in my opinion.’ 

They lapsed into comfortable silence again. They were now out of the city and starting to drive into the foothills and Kiara could feel herself becoming heated again, as her anticipation for what they were going to do soon, grew exponentially, her mind helping her along the way by supplying her with she and Ruki’s actions at the bar. She couldn’t remember when she was this ready for a sexual encounter. To an outsider, it may not seem like they were two people heading for a night time dalliance, but that was only because they were in a taxi, where they would easily be caught if they tried anything. 

After another little while, the taxi pulled up into a winding driveway, that was bordered by tall trees on both sides and as they drove up to the house, she had to hold back her gasp, it was absolutely stunning. It was a semi modern design and was two stories tall, three at it’s highest peak which just so happened to be a freaking mini turret. The exterior was cream and dark brown, with double front doors, that sat inside a spacious peaked porch. The windows were mostly bay windows, with only a few that were inset. On one side of the house was a guest car port and a side door that lead into the home, then further off to the side, not connected to the house, was a large two car garage. The house and grounds were beautiful, built and designed to harken back to the times of castles and medieval years. It really was like stepping back into history but with a modern twist. Kiara could see why Ruki had been dead set on this house. She was brought from her thoughts those as Ruki finished paying the driver and then opened his door and got out, leaning back in and offering his hand to her, which she took with a smile. Once they were outside, Ruki thanked the driver once more and then closed the door, then both watched as he backed up and then drove off again. Ruki sighed contentedly, as he slipped his hand into his pocket and slipped out a cigarette from a hidden pack, asking if Kiara minded. She giggled and shook her head, reaching into her purse and pulling a pack out herself and shook them gently, pulling one from her own pack. Ruki laughed and nodded, lighting his own and then lighting hers as well. 

He lead her over to a canopied swing seat, that had two tables on either side of it, and brightly lit solar lights, staked into the ground. It was a simple but pretty little smoking nook. 

‘I don’t smoke inside my house, if you were wondering why we’re still outside.’ Ruki said, starting a conversation again.

‘Oh I figured. I don’t smoke in mine either, I have a back patio and heat lamps outside, so I smoke there. I worked too hard on making my house a home, to smoke inside it. You have a beautiful home by the way. I love the architecture of it.’ Kiara replied as she ran her eyes over the houses exterior once more. 

‘Thank you. It is my pride an joy. It took me a long time to own it and I worked hard to afford it. When I first moved in I did smoke inside but only until I started to renovate and update the interior and then it was a no, no. Like yourself, too much work put in, to ruin it by smoking indoors. I have an area in the back of the house too, for the colder months. It’s a fully enclosed gazebo with windows that open and close and I have a chimnea that sits in the middle to provide warmth.’ Ruki explained absently. 

‘Chimnea?’ Kiara asked in question. 

‘It’s like a wood burning stove, without the stove part. You have an enclosed area to burn your wood and then it has a tall neck that is opened on one end to allow the smoke to escape, so like a wood burning stove attached to a chimney. They’re generally stone or ceramic.’ Ruki explained.

‘Oh! I know what you are talking about now. I hadn’t heard the term chimnea before, so that’s what confused me. Wow, I feel dumb as hell.’ Kiara said, laughing at herself as she took a pull from her menthol cigarette, holding it for a few moments and then exhaling. 

‘Don’t feel dumb. You knew what it was when it was described, so I wouldn’t worry.’ Ruki said with a chuckle, exhaling the smoke from his lungs as well.

They chatted comfortably as they finished their cigarettes, making their way up to the front doors, after they were done with them.

Once they where in front of the door, he flipped down the panel beside the door frame and punched in a code to disable the alarm, then from his pocket he pulled a set of keys and unlocked the top and bottom locks. Once the door was opened, he motioned for her to step inside, following behind her, closing and locking the door behind them and resetting the alarm. He didn’t think either of them would be leaving again tonight. He turned on the lights in the main hall and Kiara couldn’t believe what her eyes where graced with.

The main foyer was huge, the flooring was black marble, the walls where a beautiful dove gray colour, with various pieces of artwork, hung here and there tastefully. Looking around more, she could see various sentiments to Ruki’s interests, the lamp table by the front door, was actually a book shelf, filled with an array of different musical books for Piano, guitar and violin. He also had a few different sculptures from obscure artists. And various other little nick knacks. If this was just the entrance way, she couldn’t imagine what the rest of the home looked like. It was beautiful and kinda creepy, as the decoration of the place, is exactly what she would have chosen for herself. Looking a little harder at the artwork on the walls, her eyes widened, most of the work was by artists that she, herself enjoyed. And when it came to music, well she loved any and all, being a dancer, you couldn’t limit yourself to just one kind of genre. They hadn’t gotten to talking about interests really, so it had come as a surprise. She was brought out of her thoughts by Ruki speaking to her.

“If you’re done staring into space at the foyer, there is more to see. Would you like a tour of the rest of the place?” He asked her with amusement. Then laughed as he watched Kiara spin around and nod vigorously and then kneel down to take of her shoes. She straightened again and wordlessly asked him where she should set her shoes. He shook his head and with a smile, took off his own shoes and socks and lead her over to a rack on the other side of the door. They placed their shoes on the rack neatly and Ruki threw his socks into a laundry basket by the rack, specifically for that purpose. He then removed his jacket and hung it up on the coat stand, that was also by the shoe rack, then taking her coat and hanging that up too, he lead her through the door to the left of them.

“So this is the living room. I tend to spend very little time in here, unless I have family and friends visiting. But aside from then, I’m not in here much. I spend most of my time either in my home studio, the kitchen, the library or my bedroom.” Ruki explained conversationally, chuckling when he seen Kiara’s eyes light up.

“What? Which one caught your interest?” He asked laughing.

“You said library, you have a library?” Kiara asked bouncing up and down a little in excitement, making him laugh even harder at her antics. Of course she would be a bookworm.

“Yes, I have a library. I enjoy collecting books and reading when I have down time, so when I bought this house and started to renovate, I wanted to make sure I turned at least one room into a library. That answers the question of where I should show you next. So follow me back this way. It’s upstairs on the third level, meaning I turned the turret into my library.” Ruki said his eyes lighting up at the prospect of sharing his library with someone like minded and who could appreciate it.

‘You turned the freaking turret into your library! I thought the turret was just a design embellishment and not actually functional.’ Kiara said in stunned wonder. Ruki laughed again. 

‘Oh it originally was just a design embellishment but I made that sucker functional. I need my ivory tower!’ Ruki said, with a deliberately over dramatic flair, making Kiara die a little with laughter. 

‘Damn right you should! I would have too!’ She replied with amusement. ‘Note to self, add a turret to my house schematics.’ She added as she continued to follow Ruki. 

They climbed the large dual stair case and turned to the right, once they reached the top. They walked down the hallway a little ways away, passing a couple other doors on their way, Ruki pointing out bedrooms and the main bathroom as they went. They stopped at a door at the end of the hallway and he moved to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and telling her to open the door. She took a breath and then did just that. As the door opened up, it revealed a black wrought iron spiral staircase. A loud gasp escaped her, as she took in the beauty of the staircase. She took a tentative step forward and began ascending the stairs, Ruki following closely behind her. Once the reached the top, the were faced with a beautifully carved and arched heavy looking door, the top of which lead into a point at the top. 

‘Well, go on then, open the door.’ Ruki said quietly, she could hear the smile and pride in his voice. She turned to flash him a smile.

She turned back to the door, then reached for the heavy looking latch, pushing it down and then pushing the door open. Her gasp coming out in sharp intake of breath as the library was revealed to her. It was stunning and large. It was wall to wall books from floor to ceiling! The ceiling was tall too, giving the need of a rolling ladder at each curved book case. She literally felt like she had stepped into her dream room.

“Ruki, it is absolutely beautiful. I can see why you would spend a lot of time in here. I would too!” She gushed a little. Making the man chuckle at her starry eyed look.

“It was a must for me. It might sound silly and wasteful, but I started to think about selling my old house, all because I wanted a room, specifically for a library, which I didn’t have the option of in the previous place.”

“Oh no, it doesn’t sound silly to me at all, I would have probably done the same. I will eventually be building my own house and like I said on the way up here, a library will definitely be in the plans. So I understand.” Kiara said.

“Oh? Have you started on those plans or are you still working toward it? Speaking of working, I never got around to asking you what you did for a living before you came on board as an assistant seamstress for us.” Ruki said as he closed the door again and lead her back down the hall.

“I actually own a dance studio. I went to school for dance and business. Majored in dance and minored in business, as it was my dream to own my own dance studio. So it only made sense to take both in college. That way, I could rely on myself to make my business succeed and not worry about having managers etcetera. As for my house plans, they’re currently in the process of being drawn up.” Kiara responded smiling up at him.

“Ah, I see, that may take a while then. So you’re an entrepreneur? That’s wonderful though, you’re following your dream and making it work. That’s to be commended. So why are you working as an assistant seamstress?” Ruki asked, his curiosity piqued. 

‘Honestly? I wanted to try something different. I also took a three year tailoring course. I’ve always enjoyed fashion as well and love making clothing. In fact most of my wardrobe, consists on my own designs and creations. With the exception of things like stockings and such, those I buy. But things like my corsets and what have you, I make myself.’ Kiara explained as she took one last wistful look around his library before Ruki lead her from the room again and made their way back down the stairs. 

‘I see. So a woman of many talents then. I’m impressed. That’s good though, if you’re able to make your own things, you have full creative license. I mean sure, it’s convenient to go to the stores on online and order clothing but if you can make your own then you should.’ Ruki replied a look of pleasant surprise on his face. 

He lead her into his kitchen, and sat her at the island in the middle of the room. Then he walked over to the other side of the room and opened up what looked to be a large wine cooler. Asking her over his shoulder, if she preferred white, red or rose. Kiara answered that she preferred red and then looked around her at yet another beautiful room. The kitchen seemed to be a focal point, as he had an entertainment center in one part of the room and a small sitting area partitioned off, with a free standing shouji screen. He also had a large mahogany eight seat dining table. Again this room seemed to blend medieval, with a modern western stylistic design.

The island was a medium sized counter, with white granite tops and dark wood cabinets below for storage. The cooking area of the kitchen continued the wood and granite theme, with lots of storage above the counters and below. He had chosen a black and silver six ring stove, with a double oven. He clearly enjoyed to cook. She was brought out of her perusal of the room by Ruki setting down two medium sized wine glasses that he proceeded to fill half way with a cherry red and fragrant wine. He then offered her one of the glasses which she accepted gratefully, thanking him for it. He smiled and took a sip from his own glass, then picking up a remote that she hadn’t seen previously, he pushed a button and music started playing from the entertainment center she had noticed earlier. She looked at him in surprise at the music that played. It was kind of poppy but she was familiar with the artist. It was Krewella and the song was Ammunition. This was one that she enjoyed teaching routines too. It was usually slower routines, with a lot of clean moves.

“You know, I don’t know what I expected when it came to your musical tastes, but I didn’t think it would be Krewella.” Kiara said meeting his eyes with her own. He smiled at her and kept their gazes locked as he answered.

“I may be part of a J-metal group however that’s not the only music I like. It’s a preference but not my only interest. I love all kinds of music. From traditional Japanese folk, to pop, to dance, to metal. I have a broad taste. One minute I’ll be playing an R&B song and then the next I’ll be listening to something classical.” He replied taking a drink from his glass.

As Kiara was about to reply he interrupted her with an apology, his eyes had started to bother him, which meant he needed to take his contacts out.

“I’m sorry Kiara, hold that thought. My contacts are starting to irritate my eyes, I don’t usually have them in this long. Give me a moment please.” Kiara nodded telling him not to worry. She didn’t even consider that his eyes might be starting to hurt. He smiled gently and then got up and walked over to the small wash closet off to the side of the kitchen that she hadn’t noticed beforehand. He came back a few seconds afterward holding a tiny white container and a small standing mirror, setting down a soft black leather case of some sort. He sat back down in front of her. Asking her to continue with what she was going to say, as he started to remove his contacts. She giggled, he was too cute honestly.

“You know, you could have done that in the bathroom. I wouldn’t have minded waiting. You’re not being rude or anything, if that’s what you were thinking. Your eyes are hurting, you need to get those things out, I wasn’t going to be offended that you left me for a few.” Kiara said poking a little fun at him.

“What if I didn’t want to leave you alone hmm? What if I didn’t want to be apart from you, even for a few minutes huh?” Ruki replied with a feigned whining voice. Making Kiara shake her head with a laugh and take a large gulp of her wine.

“I would say that you’ll need help because you have a problem with separation anxiety.” Kiara quipped.

“Hey! Hey now, it’s a condition ok? I can’t help it!” Ruki replied in mock offense, looking back up at her, after having successfully removed his contacts and stealing Kiara’s breath from her chest. Oh my, those eyes. He had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes that she’d ever seen on anyone. To her, they literally looked like melted chocolate, with flecks of gold through them, near his pupils. She was staring, she knew she was but she just couldn’t stop, she had been ensnared in those eyes of his.

“Is there something wrong Kiara? Are you ok?” Ruki asked concern lacing his voice, surprising her further when he lifted the case, opened it up and slipped out a pair of glasses, which he proceeded to place on his face, running his hands through his hair, to move it from his eyes.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Yes I’m fine, I didn’t realise you actually wore glasses. Also, your eyes are beautiful, I was taken aback for a moment there.” Kiara replied without thinking and then blushed at her admission. Ruki smirked wolfishly at that and chuckled darkly.

“Oh really? Like my eyes do you? Is there anything else you like about me, that I should be aware off?” Ruki asked locking their eyes again, lowering and deepening his voice deliberately and watched in triumph, at her visible shudder.

“I couldn’t tell you. I haven’t seen anything else yet.” Kiara said brazenly, refusing to back down from his stare. As she took a long sip from her wine.

“Oh, well I apologise for this gross oversight of mine. Allow me to correct that then. What would you like to see?” He asked his eyes taking on that strange glint, that they had, had earlier. Kiara didn’t even need to think about her response.

“Everything.” She said seriously and with a seductive note to her voice. Ruki breathed in harshly as that one word entered his ears and sent his body in to a slow and deep burn of desire. Little vixen.

“I will be happy to oblige you however I do have a condition.” He replied his eyes darkening.

“Oh? And what’s this condition of yours?” Kiara asked draining her wine glass, she figured that she was going to be needing that buzz, like now.

“You have to show me everything too.” He smirked as he followed suit and drained his glass too.

“Then what are we waiting for?” She whispered out.

Ruki felt himself harden unbelievably at that answer and wasted no time in getting up from his seat, unintentionally pushing the chair back forcefully and stalked around the island towards Kiara and planted a bruising kiss to her lips as he pulled her up from her sitting position. Pulling away after a few minutes to admire his handy work. She had a glazed look in her eyes and was panting softly. He grinned slyly as he spoke.

“Follow me little lady, I believe you have something that’s mine to claim, at least for tonight.” Kiara’s body gave a hard shudder and she felt a small rush of liquid flow from between her legs. Well, it was now or never.

“Just show the way then.” Kiara replied quickly. And followed Ruki as he pulled her behind him gently, as they made their way from the kitchen and back into the entrance way.

Here he paused and shut of the lights quickly, their way being lit by the upper hallways light. He then started to lead them back upstairs quickly, once they reached the top, he turned left this time and lead them to the bottom of the hallway again. He stopped at the last door there and opened it quickly and gently pushed her inside. He stepped in behind her, closing the door as he hit a switch on the wall that lit the area around his bed up with a couple of down lighting lamps. It lit the room enough where they could see, but it gave a romantic and soft glow to the room and really showcased the bed and if Kiara’s gasp was anything to go by, then she approved of it greatly.

Ruki supposed that it was a beautiful looking bed as he looked at it himself. The bed was a California King, rosewood four poster, that had Victorian-esque carvings on the thick posts as well as on the foot and head boards. He had gotten red, gold and black draperies for it. One set of each, covered the top of the frame to enclose the top as he wasn’t particularly fond of it being completely open. He also had a second set of each colour, that attached to the top beams and fell down the side of the bed and onto the floor, these particular draperies could be pulled across each beam, if you wanted to completely enclose the bed, which was how he had it at the moment. He looked and smiled when he realised that he had, had his silken bed linens put on his bed before he had left. They were a black and gold set with a jacquard print on them. They where actually one of his favourite sets as they where soft and comfortable, but also warm when they needed to be and cool in the warmer months. Kiara let out a soft sigh, which caught his attention and brought his attention back to her.

“Will this be comfortable enough for you Kiara?” He asked genuinely concerned about her opinion.

“This will be more than comfortable. Your room is gorgeous Ruki. I love it.” She replied turning to face him.

“Thank you, I’m glad that you like it. The environment and the setting is just as important as the act itself, I feel that when it comes to sex, everything has to be just right. Also, I know that I made the game rules and you agreed, just like everyone else but don’t feel like you can’t tell me to stop at any point. You can and I won’t be mad or anything. So I want you to know that you can back out, if you feel you need or want to.” Ruki replied as he stepped toward her and caressed her face with his hand. She sighed contentedly and smiled as she lent into his touch.

“I really appreciate that Ruki, I do. But, I don’t think I will stop you. I’ve made up my mind. I want this. And after that little speech of yours, I know I’m in good hands, regardless of how we got here.” Kiara replied, kissing his palm softly.

He sucked in a breath at this and felt his desire sky rocket again. Oh it was all over now. There was no going back now. She was so god damned innocent and it turned him on to no end. Well, there was nothing for it except to get started, he would have her screaming his name by the end of the night.

“So be it darling.” He replied and took her lips in a possessive kiss causing her to moan deeply against his mouth.

Using this opportunity he darted his tongue into her mouth and deepened their kiss. As he did this he ran his hands around her sides to her back, where he began to quickly and deftly unlace her corset. It didn’t take him long to undo the strings and soon he had it loosened enough where all he needed to do, was to slide it down her body to fall at her feet. Once it hit the floor, he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and lifted her from the floor, taking her by surprise so much that she panicked for a minute and wrapped her legs about his waist. He smirked against her mouth and let his hands drop down and slip under her upper thighs to support her slight weight easier. 

He walked them over to the bed and after moving the drapes out of the way a little, he let them both fall across the bed gently. Once they had settled, he straightened out Kiara’s legs, spreading them as he pulled himself up and along her body sensually, feeling his cock pulse at the small gasping moan she released at feeling his movements against her. He smiled as he started to lavish her neck with kisses and nips as he ran his hands down her torso, between their bodies as she arched her back up against his body. He ran his hand across her stomach and down her side to her hips. Slipping his hands under them, he gripped her ass and pushed her lower body against his as he pressed his own up and against her, letting her feel his hardness between her legs. She released a long and low moan at the feeling.

He brought his hands back around her hips and ran them up underneath the hem of her shirt, making her gasp at the contact of his hands, he pulled her up into a sitting position, bringing his mouth up to her again for a quick kiss before pulling away to pull her shirt up and over her head. Throwing it somewhere over his shoulder, he brought his hands back to her back and finding her bra clasp, he unhooked it and pulled it from her body gently. He then laid her down again, scooting her up so that she was fully laying on the bed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He sat back on his knees and watched as she watched him unbutton his shirt, her gaze was lustful as she watched him take it off and throw it to the floor. He laid against her again, reveling in the gasp she gave, as she felt their skin to skin contact. He kissed her softly again, gently biting down on her lip and then moved down her body, kissing her skin here and there as he went, stopping once he reached her ample breasts.

Kiara cried out softly as he laved her nipples with his tongue, interspersing his licks with nips and suckles while massaging and tweaking the other with his free hand. He kept this up until she was writhing and squirming under him, with her breaths coming in short bursts. Once he felt that he had tortured her breasts enough, he licked his way between them and on down her body, stopping briefly to nip sharply at the soft fleshy area right by her belly button and smirked against her flesh when he heard her moan loudly at his attention. She was so responsive to his touches, that it drove him half mad, as the lust clouded his mind even more.

He knew he was a gifted lover, that could make any woman scream in pleasure, he knew this, because it had happened more than once when he had his dalliances with women. However none of those experiences compared to hearing Kiara’s vocal approval of his actions. It made him so hard that it hurt. He couldn’t keep this up much longer, he needed relief, but not until she had come at least once before the actual love making. So, smirking again he brought his hands to the back of her skirt, pulling the zipper down. He then hooked his fingers in her waistband, making sure to trap her panties too, and slowly pulled the material from her body, driving her crazy by making sure she could feel every inch of the material as it dragged down her legs. Once he discarded those, he slipped his hands into the tops of her stockings and rolled them down her legs teasingly as well. It seemed his plan had worked because she raised her head and scolded him.

“Ruki! Stop teasing me dammit!” He laughed darkly at this and replied.

“As you wish princess!” As soon as he said this, he got to his feet and pulled the stockings down the rest of the way, letting both twins fall to the floor. 

Damn, she was gorgeous. She was the epitome of his type. Body littered with stunning tattoos and piercings, petite waist and wide hips, that lead to legs that went on for days and right between them, glistening like forbidden fruit was her hairless pussy. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy making that part of her his. In fact, he was going to make sure that he claimed all of her and he would leave his marks on her if it killed him. He looked over her body again, her beautiful face, her slender, swan like neck that lead down to her perfectly shaped breasts that were neither too small or too big with their dark nipples that stood out starkly, due to the temperature of the room and his previous attentions.

Yes, she was perfect in every way in his opinion. He looked at her hotly, as he brought his hands to his jeans as he slowly undid his button and zipper, making sure that she was watching every little move that he made. He could see that her breath had caught in her chest as she watched his movements. He licked his lower lip sensuously, as he gave his waist band a firm push and let his jeans fall to the floor.

Kiara cursed out, as she saw that he wasn’t wearing anything under his jeans. Then gasped loudly, when she took notice of his cock that stood out starkly, from a patch of neatly trimmed dark curls. She had seen her fair share of penises in her time and a lot of those where totally unwanted, but she hadn’t seen one quite as large or thick as the one before her now. Ruki taking in her reaction smirked yet again but this time in pride. He was quite aware of the Asian stereotype, but that was all it was, a stereotype. However, she had a right to be reacting the way she was, he was particularly gifted in that department.

Deciding enough was enough and before she could back out, he descended on her again. Grabbing her hips and pushing her up a little bit more, he knelt down and spread her legs, bringing his mouth down upon her pussy, which was dripping steadily by this point. God damn, she was so wet and it was all because of him. It was a heady thought for him, as he parted her lips, to give her a long and sultry lick. Her reaction was instantaneous, she arched up violently and let out a strangled cry. He smiled and then ran his tongue along her slit again making her writhe against his mouth even more. He moved his tongue to her clit and swirled it around the little bundle of nerves, then taking it into his mouth he sucked hard, then nipped it gently. Her short scream was like music to his ears. He suckled and licked the area a little more, keeping it up until she was rocking her hips against his mouth. He moved his hand up and laid it across her hips, to stop her moving so much, then taking his free hand he slipped a finger into her opening and started to thrust it in and out of her. He curled his finger against the ridged spot just inside her entrance, after a few more thrusts, he added a second finger and scissored them to try and stretch her out a little. The next part shouldn’t be too hard, but he still wanted to make sure that she was as prepared as possible. 

His ears picked up on her changing breaths. Her breathing was rapid now and she was starting to writhe and moan more, she was close he could tell. So picking up the pace of his fingers, he thrusted them in and out of her faster and with a particularly strong suck on her clit, she shattered in his hands. With a scream she came and came hard, around his fingers. He moved his fingers in and out of her a few more times to help her along before he removed them completely and crawled up her sweaty and panting body. Her eyes where drooping a little as he met her lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

“Oh no baby, you’re not falling asleep, we’re not done yet. The best is yet to come.” He spoke his tone seductive. He then picked her up and turned her, laying her back down so that she was leaning against the mountain of pillows on the bed. Then got up again to pull open a drawer beside the bed, pulling out a box of condoms and removing one from it’s packaging, rolling it onto his straining cock with practiced ease. Once he had it fitted snugly, he moved back over her.

“Kiara, look at me, tell me before we go any further. Do you still want this? Because once we start, it’s extremely hard to go back. I will stop though, I just won’t want too. So are you sure?” He asked. He had to make absolutely certain that she still wanted this.

Kiara felt her heart soar at this. Even though his arousal was raging and he was caught up in it’s maelstrom. He still wanted to make sure she was ok. He was still offering her an out. There was no way she was going back now. If what had just happened, was anything compared to sex with him, then she wanted more and she wanted it now.

“Keep going Ruki. I don’t want to stop. I want you and I want you now. Please?” She replied softly, reaching up and kissing him lovingly, spreading her legs so they nestled his hips, effectively inviting him inside her. He growled loudly in desire then.

As he returned her kiss he guided himself to her entrance, feeling her breath hitch as she felt him against her. He pulled away from her mouth, just long enough to apologise for what was about to happen.

“Alright, here we go then. Brace yourself.” He said and then without another word, he slid inside her quickly, burying himself to the hilt, noticing Kiara’s expression of slight discomfort at being filled so quickly. He stilled immediately watching for any sign of further discomfort or issue. He guessed it could be a bit uncomfortable, especially if she hadn’t had sex in a while. He nuzzled her neck lovingly, caressing her sides softly. After a few minutes he thought he felt her start to move however he wasn’t sure so remained still, until he felt her pull back a little and then push against him again, making his breath hitch. Damn she was so tight, almost too tight. She squirmed some more and then spoke.

“Ruki, move. Please. I’m good, it just took a minute to adjust. It’s been a while, to say the least and you’re rather…endowed.” She said quietly.

He looked down at her and giving a chuckle, nodded in understanding. Then pulled from her slowly to push back inside just as slowly. She moaned and gasped out. Hearing this, he picked up his pace more, angling her so that he could move deeper within her. He moaned out, as he felt her begin to meet him thrust for thrust. She was going to be the death of him. But this wasn’t enough, he needed more. More depth, more speed, more something. With this in mind, he lifted her hips from the bed and pulled her closer to him, then lent over her, curling her body into him and began to pound into her, supporting his weight on his arms.

Distantly, the thought came into his head, that he might be being too rough and that he should maybe slow down and move within her, more gently. But she had started to writhe and moan loudly. Her moans bordering on screams, so he kept up his pace and his bruising force. He was getting close, he could feel it but she hadn’t came yet, so he refused too. Her pleasure was his priority, he could concentrate on his end after she had hers. It seemed as though he didn’t have to wait long however as her breath was coming quicker and her moans where growing in pitch and he could feel her inner walls start to quiver around him. She wasn’t far from the edge and it was with this in mind that he started to move quicker and harder.

He reached his hand down between their bodies and started to rub her clit vigorously. This action was like a match to gasoline as he felt her tense momentarily and then arch so violently, that he had the distant concern of her injuring her back. These thoughts were chased away though, when he felt her walls clamp around him and a gush of fluid dowse his cock and then drip from her, to fall on his thighs as she screamed out his name so loudly that it made his ears ring a little. But it drove him on and drove him higher, he pushed and pulled harder and faster and after a few more thrusts, he felt his muscles tense and he emptied himself, with a strangled call of her name as they both collapsed to the bed, their bodies used up and exhausted.

He rested against Kiara for a moment while he caught his breath and regained use of his limbs again. Once his shakes had subsided enough, that he could move, he lifted himself from Kiara and gently pulled himself from inside her, causing a groan of protest from her and making him chuckle. He rolled from the bed and stoof, struggling a little with this endeavor as he took the condom off, tying it off and tossing it in the trash.Once he got back onto the bed, he fell to his side and then pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, smiling as he felt her snuggle into his side, throwing her leg over his own and wrapping her arm around his waist.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“That, that was amazing.” Kiara mumbled against his chest.

“That, was entirely too short. I had planned to make it last longer but it didn’t work out that way. But regardless, I’m glad I could give you this experience Kiara. You don’t need to thank me.” Ruki responded closing his eyes, he had gotten incredibly tired all of a sudden.

“That was short? That didn’t feel short to me.” She mumbled again. Her voice a little slurred with tiredness. He chuckled lightly and kissed her head.

“It was. But, there’s always tomorrow. Get some sleep Kiara. You’ve had a hell of a night.” Ruki responded quietly, hugging her tightly, smiling when he heard her breaths even out.

Yes, tomorrow would be interesting. Especially considering they both had to work together after this. But, he figured, it wouldn’t turn out too bad or awkward. For all they knew it could end up starting something between them. There would be questions on her part, he was sure. But he really couldn’t care at this point. What will be, will be. It was with this thought, that he finally drifted off too sleep, feeling more content than he had in a long time.

Kiara walked into work at her scheduled time and stepped into the dressing room, seeing Aoi already there and he had, surprisingly, Anna with him. As she was about to ask Anna why she was here, the door opened again and in walked Ruki. He strode over to her and with a smile, kissed her cheek gently, making her blush as she watched him walk over to Aoi, pausing to smile and say hello to Anna. Anna, noticing Kiara, quickly got up and came to her friends side. 

‘C’mon Kiara, lets go smoke.’ Then quieter ‘I have SO much to tell you. So much!’ 

Kiara laughed at this and allowed herself to be dragged by her friend, out of the room and away from the men that were occupying it. I guess it was better getting the gossip out of the way sooner rather than later.


End file.
